This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The unique aspects of ND as a large land mass, low population agricultural state with extremely fertile soils containing high naturally occurring concentrations of heavy metals, renders it a logical setting to spearhead the development of metalomics and ionomics. Ionomics and metalomics are also compelling for inclusion and development in the ND INBRE because the majority of the undergraduate research efforts are focused on the role of heavy metals and the environment. This is complemented by the research of the PI and other lead investigators at the research intensive universities (RIU) that also focus on heavy metals and their role in the environment and as causative agents in human disease. These reasons have motivated the ND INBRE to develop and support a Metal Analysis Core facility (MAC) to support the development of metalomics and ionomics within the state and region. The specific aims of this core are: (1) To provide analytic capability in metal analysis to the ND INBRE partners and faculty in all participating institutions within North Dakota;(2) To provide technical and professional expertise in metalomics and ionomics to the ND INBRE partners and faculty in all participating institutions of ND;(3) To develop and establish an educational network in metalomics and ionomics to serve the post-graduate, graduate and undergraduate students comprising the ND INBRE network;and, (4) To develop professional and technical relationships with divisions within the North Dakota Department of Health as metalomics and ionomics applies to the environmental quality of the air, water and soil in ND.